


cafune

by softjohndae



Series: heavenly words [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, kinda stream of consciousness kinda not, lapslock, softest fluff i have ever written, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softjohndae/pseuds/softjohndae
Summary: cafune; (n.); the act of running your fingers through the hair of someone you love.





	cafune

09:58 am. bright beams of sunlight seep through the narrow spaces between the blinds, illuminating the room. sparks of dust can be seen drifting in the rays, shadows draw uneven patterns on the walls. the light dances against the curves and crinkles of the white linens of the queen-sized bed. they’re satin, silky and smooth but not delicate. the small side window is cracked open, soft summer zephyr waving the yellow-toned curtains every once in a while. the same yellow tone fills the room, making it radiate welcoming warmth of the sunday morning. 

faint sounds of traffic float through the window, along with some easy-going chatter and music. the noises are far more peaceful than of monday mornings, the hastiness and hurry nowhere to be heard. a neighbor is playing a piano, the chords resonating through the walls. the noise is just enough to wake the other one of the sleeping pair. 

felix’s eyes flutter open. his head is resting on a pair of soft pillows, blond locks splayed over the smooth surface of the sheets. he squints his eyes, still sensitive from the sleep and the light in the room is far too much for his liking. he lifts his other hand, brushes some strands of hair away from his eyes before shifting a little, careful not to wake the other boy sleeping next to him. felix closes his eyes again, trying to chase back that dream he had just had minutes ago, but it’s too far gone now. the faint sounds of the sunday traffic mixed with the delicate notes of the piano are just enough to keep him away from dreamland. 

felix recognizes the chords, his neighbor is playing clair de lune by none other than debussy. he has been playing that same song for weeks now, but felix still can’t get enough of it. it’s a beautiful piece of the finest art itself, music. the pianist is getting better and better every time felix hears him play, and now he can almost feel the pianist’s soul in the music. almost. it’s still not quite there. some more time, and it will be. maybe clair de lune isn’t a perfect piece for sunday mornings like this, but it definitely is perfect for felix’s own sunday mornings.

and it’s a perfect song to describe the piece of art that is laying next to felix, nestled in between his arms, head buried against felix’s neck. changbin is sleeping soundly, his breath tickling felix’s neck every now and then, but felix doesn’t mind. in fact, he loves this. he absolutely cherishes mornings like this. lazy, slow mornings, nowhere to go, no haste, nothing but changbin’s warmth next to him. felix’s other arm is wrapped around the sleeping one and yes, his arm may be hurting a little, but felix doesn’t want to move. he knows changbin is comfortable in that position, he knows changbin loves it when felix wraps his arms around him when he’s sleeping and he doesn’t want to take that away from changbin just yet. 

like sensing the numbness in felix’s arm, changbin moves a little, just enough for felix to get his arm in a better position. with his other arm he pulls changbin even closer, wanting to feel the other boy’s presence better. felix buries his head in changbin’s hair, breathing in the oh-so-familiar scent. someone knocks his other neighbor’s door, a visitor, perhaps. a friend, a family member, maybe a loved one. felix remembers the first time changbin visited felix’s flat. felix had been so so so nervous, cleaning the whole day only for them to bake some cookies and mess up everything together. 

the memory makes felix’s lips stretch into a tiny smile. he sighs softly and closes his eyes, lets changbin’s steady breaths and the piano chords lull himself into a space between being awake and actually sleeping. the memory leads to another, that one time they had stumbled back to his apartment, a little tipsy from a night-out with their friends and changbin had pushed felix against the wall, his intention to have a drunk make-out session with felix, but instead the boy had tripped on his own shoes and pulled felix to the floor with him. the make-out session had turned into a laughing fit. then there’s that one time changbin had ran all the way from his and jisung’s apartment to felix’s just because felix was feeling lonely (and felix absolutely hated that feeling, despised it with vigor). it had been pouring rain the whole evening and changbin had been practically soaked when he had arrived. that was the moment felix knew he had fallen for the right person.

however, felix’s favorite memory is still the one where it all began. their first meeting. changbin had been playing with his niece in a playground when the little rascal had thrown a basketball at changbin, who hadn’t noticed it early enough and had earned himself a broken nose. felix, on the other hand had snapped his thumb while playing, yes, mario kart way too aggressively (maybe chan had elbowed felix in the stomach and felix had elbowed him back and then he had tried to dodge chan’s push and accidentally landed on his thumb with all of his weight) and had ended up sitting next to changbin in the emergency room. long story short, felix, being the talkative one in situations that made him nervous or stressed, had babbled the whole time to changbin until he got called in. perhaps he had been quite embarrassed about it, since changbin had only answered with nods and grunts, clearly annoyed (in felix’s opinion), but after felix had got out of the hospital room the boy with the broken nose had slapped a piece of paper with a number and a name on it on felix’s hand, before fleeing the scene. 

later felix had learned the reason, why changbin hadn’t really answered him was because he was scared of blood and was afraid he was going to vomit if he opened his mouth. felix’s talking had kept him from straight up passing out. and now, here they are, months later, lying on felix’s bed on a calm sunday morning. changbin shifts, and grunts, felix knows he’s just inches away from waking up. he has this habit of snuggling even closer to felix every time he’s about to wake up. felix moves his other arm, threads his slender fingers in changbin’s soft hair. he knows changbin loves it, even though he always jokingly denies it. 

felix massages changbin’s scalp with tender fingers, hears him hum with satisfaction. like a cat, felix had once realized. he runs his fingers through the black locks, slowly. changbin’s hair is curled a little from the ends, having gone to bed right after a shower the last night. some is sticking upwards from his forehead. it makes felix giggle a little. felix knows his hair is just as messy, probably even messier, being the one who usually tosses and turns while sleeping. changbin was the calm sleeper in this relationship, the one who slept in one position through the whole night. 

felix’s fingers meet a tangle in changbin’s hair, and with slow, precise movements he unties it, careful not to hurt the sleeping one. he opens his eyes again and moves his head away from changbin’s hair, just to stare at the ceiling, still in his thoughts. the yellow curtains make the whole room illuminate yellow. it’s one of felix’s favorite colors, along with orange and red. he likes warm tones, he likes warm things. he likes changbin. fairy lights. felix should get warm-toned fairy lights in his room. it would look so beautiful in the autumn. he also wants more plants, but unfortunately felix wasn’t blessed with a green thumb in his birth. he always either forgets to water the plants regularly or waters them too much. maybe he should get a cactus. that would be a whole lot easier to take care of. 

changbin grunts again and shifts, felix feels butterfly kisses against his neck. he’s just about to wake up. the blanket is a mess, barely covering felix’s legs. changbin has hoarded most of it to himself, again. they’re both blanket hoarders, but felix is too broke and too lazy to get another blanket for them (and maybe he doesn’t want to get another, he has a perfectly fine excuse to keep changbin near him at all times). the warmth of the blanket and felix’s body gets too much for changbin and he scoots away, only a couple of centimeters, though. felix carefully kicks the blanket away from his legs. 

from the new angle felix is able to see changbin’s face. he’s knows changbin isn’t asleep anymore, he’s just holding on to the last bits of the dream, slowly waking up every passing second. he’ll probably notice felix’s hand in his hair in a couple of seconds. felix drinks in the sight in front of him. it’s not every day he gets to see the love of his life curled up next to him in a bed, sunlight dancing against his sharp features. changbin is nothing but sharp edges. his jawline is sharp, his nose is sharp, his chin is sharp, his eyes are sharp, especially when he’s focusing on something. in contrast to all of the sharpness his hair is silky soft, a little curled, his eyelashes are long, his skin is smooth and slightly tanned. and the lips, plump and soft. a perfect mixture of sharp edges and soft curves. 

sunlight skims along changbin’s skin, leaving little shadows here and there. from up close felix can see the little scar the basketball had left on the bridge of changbin’s nose. he can also see the little scar on his upper lip, the one changbin had got when he was only a couple of years old. felix’s fingers are still threading through changbin’s hair. slowly, but surely changbin’s eyes flutter open, the dark brown orbs gradually focusing on felix’s face. felix could stare into changbin’s eyes for hours and not get tired. they’re so beautiful, the way the morning gleam reflects against them, the way they twinkle in the moonlight, the way they turn to little crescents whenever changbin smiles. the way they light up when felix walks into the room. (felix doesn’t notice it, but somehow all of the noises from the traffic and the piano have disappeared somewhere in the background.)

changbin lifts one hand from felix’s waist where it’s been resting for the whole morning and groggily rubs the sleep away from his eyes, pushing the strands of hair away from his face. changbin in the morning is the most ethereal thing felix is ever going to witness with his own eyes, felix is pretty sure of it. changbin’s face is a little puffy from the sleep, his hair a mess. there’s some dried snot next to his nose. absolutely endearing. changbin stares back for a few seconds;  
“how long have you been staring at me?” his voice is hoarse, rough. felix loves it.  
“good morning to you too.” felix answers with a not-so-subtle smile, his voice equally groggy. his fingers are still running through changbin’s hair in a slow pace. he swears changbin would purr if he was capable of such thing. 

changbin smiles, it’s that uncontrolled, unbashful smile of an early morning. except it’s not an early morning, the clock is past 10am. felix absolutely loves it. that was the smile he had fallen in love with in the first place. one of his goals in life was to see that smile as much as possible. even better if he was the reason behind that smile (which he usually was).  
“not long. i just woke up like minutes ago.” felix finally gives changbin the answer to his question. the tips of changbin’s ears turn pink. it’s so adorable. he’s staring at felix’s freckles, as he usually does when he’s a little too shy to look at him straight in the eyes. felix doesn’t mind. 

“i think you have some new stars in your face.” changbin finally mumbles. felix raises an eyebrow at him;  
“probably because of the sun.” changbin nods and pulls felix a little closer, nuzzling his face against the crook of felix’s neck. felix lets out a hearty laugh and wraps his arm around changbin’s waist, the other still in his hair. they lay like that for a moment, basking in the morning glow. the piano is still playing, felix realizes. and the traffic is still there. the notes have turned to something more easy-going, and felix no longer recognises the song.

“what are our plans for tonight?” changbin mutters. felix feels his lips lightly grazing his neck and giggles. it tickles.  
“i don’t know. jisung wanted to go to movies. i was kind of hoping we’d stay here for today and you know, have a lazy sunday.” felix runs his fingers through changbin’s hair once more, before stopping the ministrations. his hand is still tangled in his hair, though.  
“sounds like a great plan.” changbin mumbles. the silence returns. it’s so peaceful. changbin’s tanned skin makes a beautiful contrast against the white linens, felix notes for the nth time this summer. 

it’s 10:12am. the bright beams of sunlight seep through the narrow spaces between the blinds. sparks of dust can be seen drifting across the room in the rays of sunshine and shadows draw uneven patterns on the walls. the light dances against the curves and crinkles of the white linens and changbin’s skin. his skin is smooth, almost silky. perfect under felix’s delicate touch. soft summer zephyr moves the curtains. felix feels yellow-toned, he feels warm. he feels like he’s in love, and that’s what he is. changbin scoots away from felix’s neck before pulling him into a chaste kiss. good morning, the kiss says, i love you, the kiss says. you’re the brightest beam of sunshine in this morning glory, the kiss says. felix smiles against changbin’s lips. he loves mornings like this.

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again with that soft changlix without any real plot. this was mainly written for me to learn how to capture small moments and atmospheres and play with present tense since most of my works are in past tense, i hope i learned at least something. this will probably be a oneshot series i'll be writing whenever i feel like it, and it may or may not include other members too! 
> 
> (((also if someone's interested, i have a twitter and my @ is flowerychans, feel free to follow me and talk to me and share your thoughts and i love rambling so hell yeh self promo, i also talk abt my fics there and my projects, like a longfic i'm currently working on so yeh hit me up also i hope u enjoyed this piece of word vomit because i sure enjoyed writing it!)))


End file.
